SSB Invaders
by Warlordomega
Summary: An alien force is invading the mushroom kingdom. With Mario missing Bowser and the Smashers must fight to protect the world.
1. Views from the past Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Nintendo or the characters except for the Drabets they are my own creation steal them at your own risk. yada yada yada you all know the drill. On with the story.

Chapter 1: Views from the past

Bowser sat in his war room thinking about all that has happened in the last 20 years. Ever since Mario disappeared things went to hell. He had been thrown into the role of savior when the Drabets invaded. He could remember when first they first invaded.

**.:Flashback:.**

_It had been 1 month since the end of the Tournament. He had almost won if it hadn't been for that girl Zelda and her ability to transform into Sheik. He had just got to his war chamber and began planning his next invasion plan when one of his parakoopas busted in the room scared half to death. "You better have a good reason for busting in here otherwise I'll fry you on the spot," he said with flames escaping from his mouth._

"_Sir some weird creatures have landed in some strange spaceships and are attacking the people of the kingdom."_

"_This is my problem how? In case you have forgotten I'm here to rule this world not save it. If someone gets rid of that thorn in my side how is it my problem?"_

"_Sir they attacked with these strange weapons that seemed to shoot concentrated light and they were heading for the castle when I left. They may come after you next."_

"_Ha let them come. By the way where was Mario while you were watching this attack? He usually shows up instantly to foil my plans when I invade."_

"_Sir we never saw him show up. He might have been somewhere else at the time but I'm not sure."_

"_Well if Mario is preoccupied with these aliens then that gives us the chance to get Peach."_

"_Sir does this mean we should prepare to march towards the castle."_

"_Of course this means we should go to the castle, prepare my ship for takeoff."_

_And with that Bowser head to the hangar to finally get what he longed for so long: the Mushroom Kingdom under his control and the hand of Princess Peach._

_As he flew towards the castle it became more and more apparent that the kingdom really was in danger. The once mystic landscape was now burned and charred and litter with the bodies of its inhabitants. Never had Bowser seen such destruction on his homeland. He felt himself begin to feel a sense of pity for the people who had died by these invaders. It was probably the only time in his life that he actually wished Mario was here to save the day like he usually does. Suddenly one of the paratroopa squadrons came in over the intercom system, "sir, this is P.T. 1 reporting we are getting within site of the castle…oh my god! Sir you have to see this!"_

"_What is it," Bowser said not trying to show the fear in his voice._

"_Sir the castle its its."_

"_Out with it you mindless peon."_

"_Sir, the castle is in ruins."_

_Bowser threw all caution into the wind as he activated his ships after burners and sped to what was left of the castle leaving his army behind._

_As he arrived he immediately jumped out and began digging through the rubble. The damage was beyond comprehension and hundreds of bodies littered the ground, but Bowser didn't care about that all he wanted was to find Peach. As he continued to dig he heard a faint sound coming from under a pillar. Quickly Bowser rushed over to the pillar and using hi massive strength lifted up the pillar to find Peach lying underneath it. Quickly Bowser through the stone pillar like it was a stick and dropped down next to peach. From what he could tell she was badly hurt and losing blood quickly "Peach," he said looking down at here. "Bowser?" she said barely opening her eyes, "Where are my subjects?"_

"_You're the only one I've found alive."_

"_Where's Mario?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Please Bowser, I know it's a stupid request but would you please save our homeland."_

"_What?"_

"_Please Bowser, I know its not like you but please this is the faith of our planet were talking about."_

"_How do you know I won't side with those invaders and betray you all to get control for myself?"_

"_Because I know you well enough that you won't give control to anyone."_

"_Fine I guess I could play the good guy for a change."_

"_Thank you Bow..."_

_ With those final words she fell unconscious. He immediately picked her up with the utmost care and ran back to his ship. As he took off his army was arriving outside of the ruins of the castle. "Listen everyone back to castle," he said as flames escaped his mouth, "those things wanted a fight and now they got it, P.T. 1 and 2 search for any survivors and Mario."_

_As Bowser loaded the unconscious Peach into his ship and began to head back towards his castle. If he was going to win this battle he was going to need some help."_


	2. Views from the past Pt 2

First of all I'd like to thank all the reviewers out there. Now with that out of the way on to the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Views from the past Pt.2

_As Bowser arrived at his castle he had Peach sent to the medical wing while he went to his war room. As he arrived he went over to a giant statue of himself and pulled down its left claw and the statue began to slide forward and revealed a hidden room with a giant screen in the center. He immediately went to the screen and punched in some commands and the face of an android appeared on the screen. "This is the Great Fox combat ship how may I help you?" it replied in a robotic monotone. "Yes let me speak with Fox McCloud," Bowser said in his most diplomatic voice. "One second," it said and the screen went blank. After a few seconds a fox dressed in a space uniform appeared on screen. "This is Fox McCloud leader of the Star Fox Mercenary team speaking who may I…oh my god Bowser is that you?" Fox said. _

"_Yes it's me but I'm not calling to chat."_

"_Well then what's up?"_

"_Well I need your help with some aliens invading my planet."_

"_Wait wait wait, your calling ME for help?"_

"_Yeah don't rub it in but I don't think that I can handle this fight alone."_

"_Where's Mario?"_

"_I don't know. No one does. It's like he doesn't even exist anymore."_

"_Alright my team and I will be there as soon as possible."_

"_Thanks Fox."_

_With that Bowser canceled the communications link and activated another. Suddenly on screen a women with blonde hair appeared on screen polishing a set of armor. "Samus this is Bowser," he said. "What do you want lizard boy," she said not even looking up at the screen._

"_I'm a dragon for your information."_

"_Same thing."_

"_Listen I need you help."_

"_Oh the almighty Bowser needs help from a simple bounty hunter such as my self?"_

_Samus had never forgiven Bowser for the defeat at the tournament and losing her chance to settle things with Captain Falcon._

"_Look I don't like you and you don't like me but can you at least listen to what I have to say?"_

"_Alright you got thirty seconds."_

"_Thank you, some alien creatures have invaded my planet and technology wise they are superior. They have destroyed Peach's castle and she is seriously injured. No one knows where Mario is and I gonna need all the help I can get to defeat them."_

"_Ok ill do it but, I won't do it for you ill do it for Peach."_

"_Thanks"_

"_Yeah what ever."_

_The screen went blank and Bowser stared down at the console. He wasn't sure if this was going to be enough but it was a start. Suddenly the screen popped on and a very angry Mewtwo sat on the other end. "Bowser I'm glad I was able to contact you in time."_

"_What's wrong with you?"_

"_Listen I've got some serious problems here. A group of aliens came one day and started taking over most of the humans were either killed or taken away. The rest of the pokemon and put up a good fight in the end but they slowly began to take the upper hand. Soon we were outnumbered and forced into hiding. Then suddenly the left as quick as they came, but after they left our planet began to decay and now its just one giant barren wasteland. We were able to capture one of their ships before they left though and we found that it was headed for your planet next."_

"_Well that news is a little too late; they are here and on a war path. They got to Peach's castle already and I think this will be their next target."_

"_Hey, I got and idea do you think you could summon a portal from your world to here?"_

"_I think maybe if I concentrated enough but it wouldn't last long, why?_

"_You're going to need all the help you can get with them and me and they rest of the pokemon are looking for a chance to pay those sons of bitches back for what they did."_

"_Well gather your people and ill begin summoning."_

_Bowser walked out of the room and unto a balcony. It had been years since he had summoned a teleportation portal and he had never tried one at this distance but even he knew little of the true extent of his powers. He closed his eyes and began to chant the spell. Soon a large arcane circle appeared in the court yard of the castle. He then focused as hard as he could on Mewtwo's body signature. After searching hundreds of worlds he found Mewtwo and chanted the last bit of the spell. Suddenly the circle began to twist on the ground and tilted up. A large blue circle appeared and out of it came one of the most powerful pokemon to ever exist, Mewtwo. _

_As he cleared the circle he was soon followed by an Arcanine, Steelix, Espeon, Feraligator, Charizard, Aggron, Metagross, and Pikachu from the tournament. As soon as they were clear Bowser canceled the summoning circle and immediately fell to the ground. If he could sweat it would be pouring down his face right now, the portal took more out of him then he thought. He soon regained his strength and looked down from his balcony at the battle scared Mewtwo; he had one of his horns missing and he had two assault rifles suspended from his sides. Most of the other pokemon looked the same as he: the Arcanine had metallic gauntlets attached to his forepaws, the Steelix was barbed with blades and two cannons were positioned on its head, the Charizard had both its wings replaced larger steel ones, the Aggron looked the same as it normally did except that it had one of its arms replaced with a gattaling gun, the Metagross looked more like a tank due to the fact that it had two large cannons attached to the sides of its head and a gattaling cannon on each leg, and Pikachu now longer a tail and one of its eyes was now metallic with a yellow pupil. Bowser could not help but feel a little worried, would all this happen to his planet or would he be able to stop them._

_Suddenly Mewtwo looked directly at Bowser and was gone one second and standing in mid air in front of him the next. Bowser had forgotten about Mewtwo's ability to teleport as he stumbled back in surprise. He beckoned for Mewtwo come in the room and sit at a table. "Nice to see you again Bowser," came Mewtwo's voice from inside of Bowser's head. "Yes same here," Bowser said taking a seat at the other side._

"_So do you have any idea where they are?"_

"_They who?"_

"_The Drabets"_

"_Oh them, no not really after they destroyed Peach's castle they disappeared and my scouts haven't had any sightings of them."_

"_So that means that their preparing for a full scale invasion."_

"_So what do you have in mind?"_

"_Well first we get our defenses prepared and wait for the next move."_

_But before Bowser could respond, an injured paratrooper flew in and crashed on the floor. It was covered in wounds and was barely breathing but it managed to stand up and salute Bowser. "Sir," it said its voice very raspy, "the invaders ambushed my scouting party but I managed to see they had a large force coming this way." With that the paratrooper fell to the ground dead. "Well it seems that we don't have much time anymore," Bowser said ordering some of his servants to come get the body. "Yes I was hoping we could at least equip your army with better weapons so that they could at least stand a chance but well just have to make do." With that Bowser left preparing the defenses to Mewtwo while he went to check on Peach._

Yeah I know the introduction is taking forever but I wanted to give yall a chapter anyway. Send more reviews and idea for direction or characters I should include.


	3. Views from the past Pt 3

Disclaimer: I don't one bit of Nintendo. I only own the Drabets.

Ch. 3. Views of the Past pt. 3

Bowser walked down the hall towards the Medical wing. Every so often he would run into a soldier preparing defenses that would immediately stop and salute him then go back to work. As he arrived in the medical wing he saw the unconscious form of Peach laying in one of the beds. Bowser may have been evil but he was one of the richest beings in the whole kingdom the only person who rivaled him in wealth was Peach herself. He had spent countless amounts of time and money to insure that he was at the top of the technological ladder. While everyone was still using coal he had harnessed fusion energy as a source of power for his ships. Even though he had all this technology he refused to make any portable guns or cannons. Because he knew that it might just lead to his downfall due to the fact that it didn't matter how strong you were a bullet can kill you anyway.

He had already received a report on her status and it looked pretty serious. She had two broken ribs and some internal bleeding but his medical staff had taken there of those immediately. Even though he knew she was alive and well he had to check for himself. As he got closer to her she began to stir in her sleep, even though she was still sleep he heard he mumble something. He got close enough to hear her saying Mario's name and he immediately filled with rage. Even after it was him and not her precious plumber that saved her she still held feelings for him. Why was it always like this? He may have been evil but he never physically harmed her. Hell, he always put her safety and comfort above his own even when he kidnapped her or took over the castle. There was not a time that she was in any physical danger even when he would have her suspended over a lake of lava. He always had a servant or extra cable hidden somewhere.

Suddenly Peach opened her eyes. She jumped up in her bed slightly but that was no surprise to Bowser. She looked around nervously but she was slowly calming down. "Bowser," she said groggily, "where am I?" "Well, you're in my castle and I didn't capture you this time."

"What happened?"

"Well aside from the fact that were being invaded by some powerful aliens and you plumber in shining armor is nowhere to be found nor is his brother. Or the fact that most of your kingdom is in ruins and countless are dead."

"Do you think we stand a chance?" she said bluntly like he had only been speaking to himself.

"On our own, not one bit. That's why I took the initiative to call in some old friends."

"So there is some chance. Let ask you one thing."

"Go ahead."

"If we do win, are you going to try and take over my kingdom again."

"Of course."

"Why?"

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what."

"That my father owned both our kingdoms but when he died my kin and I were still just eggs. So some of his vassals, your ancestors, took that chance to break away from the kingdom and set up there own. From the day I hatched I was taught that my family was meant to own all and I would be the one to retrieve what was stolen from us."

"Hmm, I see." With that she went back to sleep. Bowser was starting to leave when he heard the sounds of people running outside. He looked out and saw soldiers running towards the other side of the castle. Bowser started to follow them when he heard the sounds of an explosion from far off. He ran to the nearest window and looked in the direction of the explosion and saw a large ship firing on his castle. "Bowser are you seeing this," came the panicked voice of Mewtwo in Bowser's head. "Yeah I'm on my way. Tell all troops to get ready for combat," Bowser thought back as he started to run towards the attacked side of the castle. If he was going to die he was at least going to go out fighting.

As Bowser arrived he saw all his forces assembled in or above the court yard. He even felt a little bit of admiration for his troops. He looked around and finally caught site of Mewtwo trying to help set up some Bullet Bill launchers on the outer walls. He signaled for him while he headed for the outer gatehouse.

As he arrived at the gatehouse Bowser looked out to see the ship had landed about ten miles out and was unloading troops. "It seems like they came in force this time," Mewtwo said appearing beside him. "Yes, but the better question is do you think we stand a chance," Bowser said still observing the enemy forces.

"Well I managed to find some of your old inventions up and running and had your industrial workers get started on some weaponry that will at least put up a fair fight."

"Well then I guess this is as good a time as any to say your prays to whatever deity you hold dear."

"We pokemon don't believe in gods."

"Yeah I guess you wouldn't. As soon as they get within range well use the Bullet Bills to take down some of their numbers. Then well send out the troops to hold back their lines. Then when I give the signal you, me, and your pokemon will attack the enemy. If things get to dicey we'll retreat to Saharrah Land via teleportation."

"Sounds like a good plan but what do we do if we can't hold them off here."

"Pray," Bowser said simply as the Bullet Bills open fire on the enemy lines.

Well that's it for chapter three I know its taking forever to get rid of the intro. Please review


	4. Final views from the past

Ch.4 Views from the Past (Finale)

Bowser's forces advanced under the cover of the Bullet Bills. Surprisingly they were quite effective and most of the Drabets on the front line were killed. But it still seemed like only a small dent in the countless ranks that were left. As the Bullet bills prepared for a second attack a large bolt of energy hit one of the outer walls taking the troops and Bullet Bill launcher. Bowser looked out to where the shot had come from and saw a large cannon had emerged from the bottom of the enemy ship. Bowser finally got the chance to see what his enemy looked like they reminded him a little of himself except they didn't have a shell and looked more human in the body but they still retained a lizard head and body. Some were armed with what looked like simple blasters while more muscular ones held what looked like miniature forms of the ship's cannon. "First wave attack," Bowser yelled as he saw the cannon began to spark with energy probably preparing for a second attack, "Paratroopers provide aerial support with babombs."

As Bowser's forces began to leave the castle gate he began to notice how much of a dent Mario had made in his forces over the years. At one time Bowser's army was almost as large as the Drabets. As the two armies collided he was surprised at how effective his own army was for what little training he provided. The Goombas surprised him the most they were so short that the Drabets had a hard time firing on them and when they did the Goombas would take the hits and keep on coming. Before the enemy knew it they were being mauled to death by their large canine teeth. The Hammer Brothers did an excellent job at long range and their armor protected them from some enemy shots. The Koopa Troopas were using the same tactics that Mario used for years, hitting one on the shell so that he would be sent straight at the Drabets and killing any that were in the way. The Boos were using their intangibility to sneak up on the Drabets and attack their internal organs or force them to attack their own forces.

As soon as the battle seemed to be in Bowser's favor another energy blast went off from the cannon except this time it was aimed at the troops on the ground, BOTH forces. There was a large explosion and a large dust cloud covering the battle lines covering it from site. As the dust settled Bowser could see that most of both front lines were gone and the Drabets came en masse on the troops still fighting. They were soon over run and the Drabets began a full out charge towards the castle. Suddenly Mewtwo's voice was in his head, "I'm going to activate the Mechabowser (think Mario Sunshine) to take out that main cannon. While we handle those ground forces." "Good," Bowser responded, "All troops move out." With that the remaining forces within the castle flooded out to meet the Drabets in masse and the giant metallic version of Bowser slowly came out of the hangar and followed thru the main gate. But what no one had noticed was a once again conscious Peach was watching the fight from Bowser's courtyard overlook.

The ground fight was going in Bowser's forces the Mechabowser was almost within strike range and it had only lost one of its arms. Mewtwo was easily slinging the Drabets out of his way with his mental powers and using his assault rifles to provide multiple head shots; one had eventually got to close and was immediately fried by one of Pikachu's thunder bolts. The Metagross used its cannons to provide long range support and its chain guns took out nearby enemies. The Charizard was in the air with the Parakoopas leading bombing runs and using its speed and fire abilities to make it self into flaming arrow and scorching any ground forces in its path. Steelix used its burrowing abilities to create sand traps for the advancing forces while Aggron was fighting off the heavier class of units. Arcanine was easily ripping its way thru the enemy lines and due to its extreme speed nothing could slow it down enough to attack it.

Bowser was handling his own against the enemy and the Mechabowser was finally in range to take out the Drabet cruisers main cannon. Now all they had to do was hold off the enemy troops till its own cannon was charged. The suddenly out of no where a large explosion went off near where Bowser was, knocking him flat on his back. As the smoke cleared Bowser heard a horrible screeching from above. He looked up in time to see the Charizard fall from the sky in a horrible bloody mess and four strange fighters that looked like the snakes with wings ripping through the Parakoopas. As Bowser began to get up a group the more muscular Drabets surrounded him and raised their firearms. Bowser immediately ducked into his shell and he felt the weapons fire on him. There was never a moment he was so glad he had a diamond hard shell as the beams reflected back at the Drabets. Soon there was only one left and it began to retreat but Bowser had different plans. He shot out of his shell and grabbed the lone foe in one of his massive claws and pulled it close to his face. He then opened his mouth and out came deadly flames burning the creature beyond any recognition. Bowser tossed the charred corpse to the ground to see the Mechabowser fire at the enemy ship's cannon destroying it but the enemy fighters came and destroyed it in the process. As the pile of wreckage that was once the Mechabowser and ships main cannon came crashing to the ground Bowser caught a site of one of the ship's hatches opening and more of those snake fighters coming out. Suddenly the hatch exploded and a lone white and blue fighter flew. Bowser couldn't help but roar in excitement as three more fighters flew down followed by a large white ship with a red fox with wings painted on the side. Fox and his team had finally made it and were skillfully destroying the enemy fighters and hangars as the Great Fox pummeled the Drabet ship with its own cannons. Bowser could finally concentrate on the battle at hand and was shocked the see his forces were losing ground fast soon they would be at the castle and he could not any, would not let that happen. As he charged back into fray he saw what he thought was a large rainbow in the horizon. As he looked again he saw it was a herd of yoshi heading in this direction and at the head was Yoshi with Luigi on his back. The yoshi ran onto the battle field and helped even the odds against the enemy Drabets.

The odds seemed to return to Bowser's favor as these new forces crushed many of the enemy forces. Bowser looked in the sky to see that the Drabet ship was losing altitude and after a few minutes crash into the ground with a large explosion. As the forces on the ground began to cheer Bowser saw Luigi and Yoshi come and coming towards him. "Well Bowser I guess you got attacked by those weird things as well," Luigi said in his strange accent. "They are called Drabets and yes we were attacked," Mewtwo said as he teleported behind Bowser.

"Mewtwo, it's been a while since I've seen you," Luigi said so surprised he fell of yoshi.

"Yes it has been awhile but I think we have a few more guests." Mewtwo said as four Arwings landed and out came the members of the Star Fox team: Fox, Krystal, Slippy, and Falco. Peppy had eventually retired after the Aparoid attack.

"Hey Bowser sorry but we got held up in space by the rest of those things fleet. Seems they weren't to keen on us showing up and crashing the party." Fox said.

"Wait there are more of those things?" Bowser said surprised.

"Well I guess the ship we shot down was either a cruiser or an armed carrier. You should've seen the battleship it was huge and it would've shot us down if we hadn't been faster," Fox responded.

"I think we should prepare for the second strike even with our bolstered forces we don't stand much of a chance. Fox, you mind if I get the schematics of your Arwing it might give us a fighting edge in the orbital front," Mewtwo broadcasted into everyone's minds.

"Well, if this were any other situation I would say no but seeing as the fate of an entire planet is at stake I could give you the older version's and the previous Landmaster's diagrams," Fox said like he was cutting off his own leg. "Slippy would you have Rob send down the schematics tell we needed the yesterday."

"Roger Fox," Slippy said as he disappeared into his Arwing no doubt getting a print out from Rob.

"Oh, I doubt that this will be the only planet that's going to be attacked it seems that my planet was only a meeting place. As I told Bowser early his planet was the next target after that they had plans for many other worlds even the Llyat system was a target," Mewtwo said.

"WHAT!!" Slippy said as he handed the psychic pokemon the plans.

"They won't get there any time soon thought so long as we show resistance they'll throw everything they got at us. So right now we're their prime target," Mewtwo said reassuringly.

"Well this chatting is all and good but we should be getting ready for the next attack," Falco said impatiently. As if fate had heard his call another carrier class ship started to descend from the atmosphere. Fox and his team were about to take off when everyone noticed the ship was in flames and in soon crashed into the ground. It was the followed by two strange ships. One looked like a large helmet with three engines positioned underneath it. The other was blue and purple and about half the size of the great fox it also had a large falcon shaped stern. The two ships landed and out of the helmet ship, came the famous female bounty hunter Samus. Out of the Falcon ship, came the F-zero grand prix champion Captain Falcon. The two walked over and Samus was the first to speak up. "Well lizard boy you had me come half way across the universe to fight a foe that's fleet size rivals the size of the entire Federation. If I hadn't asked Falcon to come along that would've been my ship in that giant crater over there," she said pointing to the remains over the crashed ship, "Now where is Peach. She had better be ok or else I'm going to be wearing me a new pair of snake skin boots with a matching belt."

"She's fine Samus she's at the castle resting," Bowser said ignoring her insults, "Well then now that the teams assembled how bout we get to work."

**..::End Flashback::..**

"Sir we found something that might just interest you," responded one of the new Technokoopas on one of the screens the lined Bowser's room. They were a mix of Samus's Chozo armor their natural anatomy. Now they were armed with a standard edition Shock bolt assault rifle, named due to the energy rounds it fired.

"Proceed," Bowser said snapping out of his memories.

"Falcon's team reported seeing a strange energy prescience on one of their patrols. Apparently the Drabets have more control of Saharrah Land then we thought. Their also building a new weapon that seems to be a planetary bombardment cannon with increased fire power," the soldier said grimly.

"Well tell Falcon to do some reconnaissance and keep me updated with their progress. If we can try and take it from them it will give us a tremendous edge on the planetary as well as the space front," Bowser said.

"Yes sire," the Technokoopa saluted and the screen went blank. Bowser was about to get some rest when he heard someone knocking. "Who is it?" Bowser said a little annoyed. "Its me," Peach said opening the door.

"What's wrong," Bowser said. Peach never came into his room alone she would always send a messenger. After all this time she still barely trusted him.

"I think he's still alive," she said looking at the floor.

"Who? Wait, you don't mean." Bowser said shocked.

"Yes, Mario," she said looking him in the eye.

Well I finally got it done but here it is. There are still more characters to come but I'm gonna let you decide if they should stay on this planet or travel to others. For those Luigi and Yoshi fans out there in the next chapter they will get some more dialog. But till then please review oh and love flames they keep me warm at night and I love the criticism, helps me prove them wrong.

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Well folks guess who's back from the dead. Yeah I'm back to writing and I have a plan this time. I plan to stick to one of my stories at a time till I get to a good stopping point and due to the flip of the coin this one came first. Well I'm done with all my chatting so I bet yall want to get to the story.

(Insert disclaimer here)

Ch.5 They came in the shadows

Even since that first major battle with the Drabets Bowser and his allies worked overtime to get a space force up and running. At first it was just small scale raids with the Great Fox at the head with frigates and destroyers acting as escorts. As time went on however the space forces got better experience and with a few lucky battles they controlled enough space for an orbital shipyard. With the shipyard came better and larger ships. Now they controlled roughly 40 of the planets space but still had countless skirmishes and kept coming out even.

Fox sat at the head of the of the battleship Hammer Fall. Since he and his crew had the most space experience they assumed command of the space front. His current force which consisted of his flagship, two heavy cruisers, four armed carriers, and around twenty escort destroyers and frigates had just got done fighting off another raiding party and was heading back to the repair dock. Fox could only marvel at how well Bowser's forces took to space combat. At first it took him forever to get them to form complicated formations or to fight in proper fighter or bomber squadrons. Now though the fought like experienced veterans. The parakoopas were the natural choice for fighter pilots and goombas were quite good at manning some of the ships systems. The repair dock was recently built due to overcrowding at the shipyard. Each station was held in geosynchronous orbit over Bowser's kingdom. As they neared the dock's defensive cannons' range fox had his communications officer hail the station. "This is the O.R.D 1(Orbital Repair Dock) Hammer Fall your ships are cleared for docking and welcome back High Commander Fox," said the stations communications officer, "High Commander Mewtwo request you meet him in the conference hall." As the comm went dead Fox felt a strange sense of unease as the Hammer Fall was secured in dock. Mewtwo was head of the research and development division and since his appointment he rarely left the castle to come to space. As he walked towards the meeting room he ran into a group of his fleets fighter pilots they looked so on edge as the saluted to him. He really wished they could get some rest but the Drabet raids was taking its toll on just the four fleets. Even he was beginning to feel a little fatigued from being on constant call.

As Fox entered the room he saw Mewtwo staring out into space at Krystal's fleet as they moved out on patrol. Mewtwo had changed since the last tournament and the loss of his home planet. While he was never the chatty type he had become more isolated sometimes when the others spoke to him he wouldn't even answer. "Hello Fox," he said without turning around. Even though Fox had gotten used to Mewtwo's telepathy it still freaked him out sometimes. "Hey you wanted to speak to me," fox responded as he sat down.

"Yes how are those new rail guns handling in combat?" Mewtwo asked also taking a seat.

"Good the metals tend to over heat if we use them too much too fast but they are powerful."

"Well I think I might have some new ideas about the heat problem but back to business. Have you noticed anything different lately?"

"Well aside from being away on border defense every hour and barely getting any sleep no."

"Thats just it your front has been on constant defense as of late and you have been losing few battles."

"Well maybe were just getting better beating the tar out of them."

"I don't doubt you abilities Fox but look and the situation as of now yours is the only fleet here at this dock and Slippy is at the shipyard. If a major attack force came do you think we could defend these two locations with our forces split like this."

"I know but what can we do? We don't have a choice we either make some type of defense or we lose what little ground we have."

"Thats why I have started production of these," Mewtwo said as he pushed a button on the table that brought up a hologram of five massive ships each was armed to the teeth with weapons. "I would like to show you the first of the Bowser-class dreadnoughts. Each one is currently under production and should be up and running within two months. If we can hold out till then we might be able to do more than just fend off raiding parties."

"We might be able to take back control of the entire planet. Hell Mewtwo you just might have have handed us a second wind."

Just then the station sirens went off. Both Mewtwo and fox looked out the window to see a massive attack force of Drabet ships coming toward the station. "Mewtwo get a hold of Krystal's fleet for me tell them we got trouble," Fox said as he headed for the door. "It really is hopeless," Mewtwo said as he reached out to Krystal with his mind.

"Peach are you sure?" Bowser said as he rose from his seat. Peach rarely talked about Mario and would talk to Bowser even less. Sure she would be polite and greet him but she would never speak to him like she did the others. Even when they had war meetings she would seem to avoid his gaze.

"Yes for some reason I get the feeling he still out there somewhere," Peach said as she followed Bowser out of the room. His castle had seen a lot of renovations since the invasion. For the most part most of the main structure was under gound to provide better defense from orbital attacks and the once medieval looking castle was now a metalic fortress armed to the teeth with weapons.

"Peach listen I think its about time that you faced the truth. Mario is..."

"Don't you even dare say he's dead," Peach said with anger.

"Look I know you care a lot about him but its time to get on with your life."

"He's not dead," Peach practially shouted, "I can feel he's out there."

"Look I don't have time for this. Incase you have't looked out the window lately we have a war going on," Bowser said his own anger rising, "and no amout of wishing for dead heroes is going to change that." He would love to be opptimistic right now but sometimes you had to face reality. If Mario was still alive somewhere he would have shown himself but he hadn't not for years. Peach needed to hear that sooner or later or she would never feel better. "You really hate him don't you," Peach said in an almost whisper. With that she began to walk away. "Peach wait," Bowser called after her but she just kept walking and he could swear he heard her crying as she turned a corner. He would send Yoshi to talk to her later but she had to here that.

Bowser continued through the frotress when a distressed shy guy came up to him. "Lord Bowser we have an emergency," he said while he saluted. "What's the problem," Bowser said.

"The repair dock is under attack sire and we have lost contact with Falco's fleet."

"Damn could this day get any worse."

"Sir we have taken another hit decks two and five have suffered severe damage," one of the goombas reported to Fox. The battle was deadlocked even with the comibined force of two battleships. "Seal decks two and five route power from them to the shields," Fox ordered. Fox really hoped Mewtwo was wrong but if had learned anything by now its that psycics were usually right about premonisions. As another frigate exploded in a hail of enemy fire Fox could only cringe. "Keep putting fire on the enemy ships I'm going out there," Fox said as he began to leave the bridge. "Sir we got a strange reading on one of the enemy ships," said a koopa manning one of the ships systems. Fox looked at where the readings were coming from. It was a strange looking ship to say the least but it had something that mad Fox wish he could pale. The entire front of the ship was an energy cannon and it was aiming at the repair dock. "Have all ships advance towards that ship we can't let it fire."

Well thats it tell me what yall think.


End file.
